aku dimana ya?
by Bryan56
Summary: "seorang anak kuliah yang nyasar ke jaman tiga negara dan lebih tepatnya jatuh di wilayah Wu,bagaimana keadaannya disana?"
1. Chapter 1:dimana?

**chapter 1: dimana ini?**

**ini chapter pertama saya kalau jelek gak papaya**

**Selamat membaca (^_^)**

* * *

Anita anak yang baru lulus kuliah dan dia yatim piatu yang ingin bekerja di perusahaan,saat diperjalanan ada lubang hitam yang besar menyerap Anita masuk.

"Eaaaaa... dimana ini?"

"ha, aku berada di hutan bagaimana kalau ada beruang atau serigalam aku bisa mati tapi, kok aku berada disini?harusnyakan aku mati dihisap lubang hitam mungkin ini cuma mimpi, aku coba cubit pipide "

"ternyata gak mimpi kalau begitu aku ingin pergi dari sini."

KREK KREK KREK KREK KREK

"suara apa itu jangan bilang itu hantu, kalau begitu aku harus cepat"

**3 jam kemudian**

"aduh, kenapa mataku berat ya?"tiba-tiba Anita pingsan dan dibawa oleh seorang pemuda yang tampan.

"anakku"itu ayah penuh dengan luka dan goresan tapi, kan harusnya ayah sudah meninngal "maafkan, ayah Nak kamu harus disini selamanya"kata ayah "ayah, itu ayah, Ayah" tapi itu hanya mimpi, tapi aku dimanah bukanya harusnya aku dihutan bukan di tenda?saat aku membuka mata lebih lebar ternyata ada 3 orang laki-laki dan 1 perempuan.

"nona anda tidak apa apa?"tanya yang laki-laki imut.

"saya tidak apa-apa"jawapku.

"kamu berasal dari manah apa dari wu atau wei atau shu"tanya anak laki-laki yang rambutnya spike dan dia bertato"hey Gan ning jangan nanya-nanya dulu dia kan baru bangun,oh ya namaku sun shang xiang kalau anak bertato ini namanya Gan ning yang rambutnya kayak kuda namanya Ling tong kalau yang anak manis ini namanya Lu xun" kata sun shang xiang panjang lebar"oh,ya namamu siapa?"kata Lu xun dengan senyuman"Anita"kataku"oh,Anita nama yang bagus"kata Sun shang xiang

"ayo,kita kembali ke istana"kata Ling tong

"kalau begitu,Boyan kamu gendong Anita sampai ke istana"kata Gan ning

"iya, Gong ji"akhirnya Lu xun menggendongku tapi saat dia menggendongku aku ketiduran

**Saat berada di Istana Wu**

Saat aku membuka mata ternyata aku berada di sebuah kamar dan ada seorang bibi yang berada disebelahku "oh,nona An sudah bangun ini tehnya dan supnya"

"Terima kasih"balasku"ini,berada dimanah?"

"oh,ini berada di istana wu dan ini kamar tamu"

"0h,begitu"gumamku

"aku ini adalah pembantu di istana Wu ini dan nona panggil saya bibi er"

"kalau, begitu senang bertemu dengan bibi er"

"saya juga senang bertemu dengan nona"kata bibi Er disertai dengan senyuman

"nona tidurlah saya akan pergi ,permisi nona"

akhirnya selesai bibi er keluar, akupun tidur

**SAAT BANGUN TIDUR**

Saat Anita bangun dari tempat tidur ternyata dimeja ada gaun baru bewarna putih dan dihiasi dengan bunga anyelir "tok...tok... nona an sudah bangun?"

"sudah"balasku

"ini bibi siapkan air hangat untuk mandi nona an"

"terima kasih,bibi"

"iya"

"bibi, baju ini dari siapa?"

"dari lady Da dan Lady xiao"

"lady Da dan Lady xiao siapa mereka bi?"

"lady Da itu adalah istri tuan sun ce kalau lady xiao istri penasehat zhou"

"oh,begitu"

"nona tidak mandi?"

"aku sampai hampir lupa"

"hahahhahahaha"

"aaaaaaaaaa bibi jangan ketawa"

"iya,nona"

**selapas mandi**

"abis,mandi badan jadi seger"

"ayo,nona waktunya dandan"

"iya,bi"

"wah, nona cantik sekali"

"terima kasih bi"

"nona bibi keluar dulu ya"

"iya,bi"

"tok...tok...tok Anita kamu sudah bangun "

"sudah"balasku dan bersamaan dengan saat membuka pintu

"wah,Anita kamu cantik sekali"

"terima kasih shang xiang"

"ayo,Anita kita ke taman"

"ayo."

Saat dalam perjalanan pergi ke taman kami bertemu dengan orang bernama Sun jian ternyata Sun jian itu raja Wu dan shang xiang adalah putri wu kalau begitu aku harus memanggil shang xiang dengan sebutan putri dan tanpa setauku dan putri shang xiang ternyata Lu xun,Gan ning,Ling tong mengikuti kami

"xing ba jangan diteruskan ini kan tidak baik"kata Lu xun

"diamlah boyan kalau gak mau ikut sana pergi"kata Gan ning

"kalian berdua diam"kata Ling tong

"mereka mau kemana ya?"kata Gan ning

"mungkin mau ke taman"kata Ling tong

"wa,ternyata Anita manis sekali"kata Lu xun

"boyan kamu naksirya"kata gan ning"

"enggak,kok"

"eh,kalian ngapain disitu mau ngintip ya"kata shang xiang

"ih,siapa yang mau ngintip cuma jalan-jalan"kata Gan ning

"yang mau ngintip itu boyan matanya saja sampai melotot saat melihat Anita"kata Ling tong

"lho,bukanya kalian yang mau ngitip kok jadi aku yang disalahin sih"kata Lu xun

"dah,jangan ribut ayo kita ke ruang utama yang mulia sudah mununggu"kataku

**Saat berada di ruang utama**

"salam hormat pada yang mulia"kata kami serempak kecuali shang xiang

"silakan duduk,Anita boleh saya tanya sesuatu"

"boleh yang mulia"

"Anita kau tinggal dimana?"

"d..di gunung,yang mulia"aku punya keluarga tapi bukan di china tapi diIndonesia

"?"

"mungkin Anita tidak ingin ingat tentang keluarganya yang mulia"kata Lu xun

"oh,kalau begitu tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengenalkan anggota kerajaan"disebelah kanan depan yang mulia ada jendral senior dan dikiri depan yang mulia ada jendral muda."nah,sudah saatnya kita sarapan,ayo"kata yang mulia

akhirnya makan juga

"Selamat makan"kata yang lain dengan bersemangat

**Selesai makan**

Saat selesai makan semua jendral pergi ke ruang rapat, sedangkan yang perumpuan ada di kamar dan ada di dapur dan di taman contonya Anita dan shang xiang yang sedang bermain dan mengobrol di taman

"Anita?"

"iya,putri"

"jangan panggil aku putri panggil saja aku shang xiang seperti pas kamu belum tau aku putri!"seru shang xiang"baiklah"kataku

"hai kalian"sapa Lian shi"hai kak Lianshi"balas shang xiang"sedang apa ni?"tanya Lian shi"sedang memetik bunga"balasku"tumben shang xiang mau memetik bunga biasanya cari lawan bukan cari bunga"canda Lian shi"tidak apa-apa kan"balas shang xiang"shang xiang tadi kamu mau bertanya apa?"tanyaku

"tidak,jadi"balas shang xiang.

Tiba-tiba Gan ning,Ling tong dan Lu xun menyapa kami bertiga "HAI"sapa mereka bersamaan

"Lho, cepat sekali kalian rapat"tanyaku"Lho, bukannya sekarang sudah sore"balas Gan ning"keliatanya kita ngobrol terlalu lama"kata Lian shi.

* * *

**MAAF YA KALU LEBAY MINTA AMPUN I AM SORY X_X Dan maaf kalok banyak typonnya.**

**_UpDaTe minggu depan_**


	2. Chapter 2:Lu xun?

**Tentang chapter ini supeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer Lebay !_!** **jangan kaget ya Chapter 2: Apa kau bilang**

**Tapi tetap Happy rending^_^**

* * *

_**POV Ling tong**_

Ternyata mereka ngobrol sampai lama dasar perumpuan"ayo,kita ke ruang utama sebentar lagi mau makan malam"ajakku"baiklah,"ayo,shang xiang"ajak Anita"ayo"balas shang xiang dan akhirnya kami semua ke ruang utama

**Saat berada di ruang utama atau saat makan**

"nyam...nyam...nyam,mmmmm xingba kamu lihat gak Boyan dari tadi lihat Anita"tanyaku"iya,juga sih"balas Gan ning tiba-tiba"SEMUANYA BOYAN SEDANG MEMANDANGI ANITA DENGAN MESRA"kata Gan ning sambil berteriak tapi shang xiang langsung memaksukkan baozi ke mulut Gan ning langsung sesak nafas"shang xiang apa maksudmu memberi baozi ke mulutku?"tanya Gan ning"Diamlah Gan ning"balas shang xiang sambil berbisik"betul tuh kata shang xiang nanti Boyan jadi pingsan gara-gara perkataanmu"balasku"iya,aku tahu"

**SELESAI MAKAN**

Selesai makan Anita langsung ke taman disusul oleh Lu xun dan kami semua melihat sambil bersembunyi"Haaaaaa"desah Anita"An kamu tidak ke kamar"tanya Lu xun"eh,kau ada disini"balas Anita"pikirin aku ya"tanya Lu xun"Iya,eh tidak kok"balas anita keliatannya Lu xun agak kecewa"abis itu pikirin siapa?"tanya Lu xun"enggak kok"balas Anita"Em,Anita aku mau bilang sesuatu"kata Lu xun"apa?"tanya Anita"A...a... ...aaaaku menyukaimu"pengakuan Luxun dengan ragu"apa kau bilang?"tanya Anita tidak percaya"AKU LU BOYAN MENYUKAIMU AN"kata Lu xun sambil wajah memerah"Aku Anita juga menyukaimu Lu xun"kata Anita juga sambil wajah memerah tapi lebih mera dari Lu xun

"..."tiba-tiba Lu xun mencium bibir Anita sampai setengah menit wajah Anita langsung menjadi merah seperti apel dan Lu xun senyum-senyum sendiri"aaaaaaa...lu...lu xun apa yang tadi kau lakukan?"tanya Anita tak percaya lagi,tapi yang bersembunyi malah lebih tidak percaya Tuan Sun jian dan yang lain membuka mulut sambil kaget dan aku dan Gan ning malah mau ketawa sangking tidak percayanya

"tidak melakukan apa-apa hanya memberi ciuman"balas Lu xun

"oh"kata Anita

"An ayo aku antarkan ke kamarmu sudah malam"ajak Lu xun

"baiklah"balas Anita

akhirnya acara ngintip mengintip ini bubar dan di perjalanan menuju ke kamar aku berbicara ke Gan ning"Xingba,keliatannya Boyan telah dirasuki hantu"kataku

"iya,betul aku gak percaya kalau boyan mencium Anita"balas Gan ning kami ngobrol sampai di belokan pemisah kamarku dan Gan ning dan aku bilang "selamat malan' dandia juga berbicara begitu

saat aku membuka pintu

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"aku menguap dan langsung tidur.

_**POV** ANITA_

Apa tadi aku mimpi ya dicium Lu xun tapi dari tadi aku nyubit pipi ternyata sakit,mungkin ini nyata beberapa saat ternyata sudah sampai dikamarku aku berbalik ke Lu xun dan dia mencium dahiku.

"An,mimpi yang indah ya,selamat malam"katanya

"kau juga"balasku

saat aku membuka kamar aku menumukan baju baru diatas mejaku untuk besok tapi aku langsung tidur di kasurku

**SAAT BANGUN TIDUR**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa"aku menguap

"Took...tok...tok,Nona An boleh bibi masuk"tanya bibi er

"boleh bi"balasku

"tumben nona bangun pagi sekali mau ke tuan muda Lu ya?"tanya bibi er

"iya"balasku

"nona bagaimana rasanya dicium tuan muda Lu"tanya bibi

"dari mana bibi tau?"tanyaku

"tadi malam hampir seluruh orang istana melihatnya"balas bibi

"APA?"tanya Anita Yang sangat SHOCK TINGKAT TINGGI

"sudah nona jangan kaget nona mau apa?"tanya bibi

"mmmmmm,siap kan air hangat bi!"

"siap nona"

_**SELESAI**_** MANDI**

"ah segarnya selesai mandi"kataku

"ayo,saatnya memakai baju"

"iya,bi"

_**SELESAI MEMAKAI BAJU DAN** _**_HIASAN_**

"wah,nona sangat cantik sekali seperti bidadari"puji bibi

"terima kasih bi"balasku

"nona bibi keluar dulu"kata bibi

"iya"balasku

"tok...tok...tok An kamu ada didalam"tanya Lu xun

"iya,xun"balasku sambil menuju pintu

**_SAAT MEMBUKA_ PINTU**

"..."

"xun,halo"

"eh,iya hari ini kamu cantik sekali seperti bidadari'puji Lu xun

"T...terima kasih"balasku pasti wajahku memera

"ayo,ke taman yang lain sudah menunggu"kata Lu xun dan langsung menarik tanganku"oh,ya na hari ini sarapan di taman sambil piknik"

"iya"balasku

_**saat sampai di taman**_ **_istana_**

hanya ada keheningan

"nggggg...ada apa?"tanyaku"kau ini Anitakan?tanya LIng tong"Lho,aku ini Anita"balsku "kami kira bidadari dari kayangan"kata mereka serempak"Ayo sayang,eh maksudku An ayo kita makan disana"ajak Lu xun dan menggandeng tanganku "mmmmm Lu xun Kamu panggil aku sayang tidak apa-apa kok"kataku"terserah kamu saja"

"CIEEEEEEEEE CIEEEEEEEEEEE CIIIIIIIIIE boyan habis menciyum Anita CIEEEEEE"EJEK Gan ning dan Ling tong

"kalian berdua diam"kataku marah dan langsung melempar baozi ke mulut mereka "AMPUN"kata mereka berdua dan shang xiang tertawa dengan keras yang lain hanya tertawa geli

TIBA-TIBA yang mulia Sun jian memberitau sebentar lagi akan perang jendral yang akan berperang Pangeran Sun ce,Zhou yu,pangeran Sun quan,Taishi ci,Cheng pu,Ding feng,kak Lian shi sebagai bala bantuan dan jendal yang lain dan yang di istana Lu xun,Gan ning,Ling tong dan lain-lain

yang ikut berperang berkumpul di tempat rapat sedangkan, aku dan Lu xun pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menjau dari duo brengsek yaitu Gan ning dan Ling tong dan aku tidak tau berapa lama aku dan Lu xun berada disini setauku saat kami keluar sudah menjelang petang aku dan Lu xun langsung pergi ke ruang utama untuk makan

_**SAAT BERADA DI RUANG UTAMA**_

"mmmm...Lu xun dipipimu ada nasi tu"kataku

"mana?"tanyanya

"ini"akhirnya kuambil nasi di pipi Lu xun dia hanya tersenyum"na...ayo makan apa mau kusuapa?" tiba-tiba dia mengambil sendokku dan dia menyuapiku dan yang lebih ajaid lagi tanganku juga menyuappinya, keliatannya yang lain melihat kami berdua yang sedang mesra tapi aku tidak peduli, saat mangkut mie yang kami makan mau habis dan meyuapi bersamaan yang lebih parah mie itu nyambung dan akhirnya bibirku hanya 4M dari bibir Lu xun, mukaku pasti memerah dan Lu xun juga saat aku melamun tiba-tiba Gan ning berbicara"CIEEEEE CIIIIIIIIEEEEEE BOYAN JADI MESRA" tapi dicega sama Ling tong dan akhirnya pangeran Sun ce yang berbicara"aaaaaa..Lu xun kau tidak apa-apa mau mesr-mesraan sama Anita tapi ini diruang makan""ma...maaf kan hamba yang mulia"aku dan Lu xun meminta maaf secara bersamaan

* * *

**HEEEEEEEEE BENERKAN LEBAY AMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAT TAPI TETAP BAGUS**

**UPDATE MINGGU DEPAN**


	3. Chapter 3 :Kenapa?

_**Chapter 3:kenapa?**_

_**SELAMAT MEMBACA**_t**^-^ _WARNING:chapter ini Lebay lebih lebay dari chapter sebelumnya_**

* * *

POV SUN SHANG XIANG

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha"akhirnya aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku sampai-sampai aku sakit perut tapi kasian juga Anita wajahnya sampai merah tapi itu salah mereka ini kan ruang makan bukan tempat mesra-mesraan.

_**SELESAI MAKAN**_

tiba-tiba ayah menyuruh jendral yang ikut perang pergi ke ruang makan sedangkan aku dan Anita pergi ke taman untuk melihat bulan saat kami kami duduk dibangku taman ada suara Lu xun,Gan ning dan Ling tong.

"Boyan bagaimana rasanya disuapi"goda Gan ning

"aaaaaa xingba jangan menggodaku"

"hahahahahaha boyan-boyan sejak kapan kau jadi mesra seperti ini"goda Ling tong

"hahahahahaha pasti sejak ada Anita ya kan?"goda Gan ning

"pati kalian akan mendapat balasannya"

"tidak mungkin"balas Gan ning

tapi aku punya ide gila dan kuberitau kepada Anita dan dia setuju,kami berdua pergi ke toilet dan mengambil air,saat Gan ning dan Ling tong tertawa kami menyiram mereka dengan air

"byuuuuuuuuur"

"hahahahahahaha itu balasannya"kata Lu xun

"aaaa apa maksud kalian menyiram kami?hah"tanya Ling tong

"lho,kami kira pohon iyakan Anita"

"betul betul betul"balasnya

"dasar sial"kata Gan ning

"sudah kukatakan itu balasannya"kata Lu xun

tiba-tiba kami dimarahi oleh kakak sun ce karena ini sudah larut malam

"kalian cepat pergi ke kamar ini sudah larut malam"

"hah perasaan kita disini hanya 1 jam"kataku

"iya"balas Anita

"ayo,cepat ke kamar"kata kak Sun ce

akhirnya kami hanya menurut saja, Lu xun mengantarkan Anita ke kamarnya dan yang lain pergi kekamarnya seperti biasa

_**POV ANITA bangun tidur**_

"mmmm"sudah pagi matahari bersinar seperti biasa memancarkan kehangantannya dan aku mendapat sebuah baju baru dari lady xiao baju itu sangat bagus bewarna merah aku sudah tidak sabar memakai baju ini tapi aku harus menunggu bibi untuk mengganti pakaian.

"Tok...tok..tok nona sudah bangun"

"sudah bi"balasku sambil membuka pintu"ini air hangatnya"

"terima kasih bi"

"nona aku harus membantu yang lain untuk persiapan perang,saya pergi dulu ya."

kalau begitu aku harus dandan sendiri deh

_**selesai mandi dan memakai baju**_

mmmmmm tidak terlalu buruk aku tetap cantik seperti biasanya

"tok...tok...tok Anita kamu sudah bangun"

"sudah"balasku

saat aku membuka pintu ternyata di luar itu shang xiang yang menungguku

"ayo kita sarapan yang lain sudah menunggu"

"iya"

_**Saat berada diruang makan**_

tanpa basa-basi yang mulia langsung memulai sarapan, yang ikut perang makan dengan sangat lahap tapi ada perubahan dari Lu xun dia makan sangat cepat dia orang pertama keluar dari ruang makan dia tidak berbicara pada siapapun apa dia marah...kepadaku

_**SELESAI**_ **_MAKAN_**

aku berusaha untuk mencarinya tapi aku tidak menemukannya aku sangat kuatir kepadanya aku takut bila dia marah padaku akhirnya aku menemui teman paling dekat dengannya Ling tong dan Gan ning mereka berdua berada di taman

"hai,apa kalian melihat Lu xun?"

"oh,boyan dia berada di perpustakaan."kata Ling tong

"terima kasih"balasku

_**DI PERPUSTAKAAN**_

"Lu xun?"

"An kenapa kau ada disini?"tanyanya bingung

"aku ingin bertemu denganmu"balasku

"maaf aku mau sendirian"balasnya dengan kata-kata dingin

saat dia mau pergi aku memegang tangannya dengan erat"LU XUN KAU KENAPA?"

"mungkin aku terlalu kecapean, aku ingin ke kamar"dia langsung pergi kekamarnya tapi alangka kagetnya aku tiba-tiba dia pingsan dan langsung dibawa kekamarnya oleh para prajurit khusus yang sedang berpatroli

_**DI KAMAR LU**_ **_XUN_**

dia pingsan lama sekali aku menunggunya sampai dia bangun dari tadi aku melihattinya terus menerus sampai-sampai aku tertidur disebelah kasurnya,saat aku bangun dia melihatku dengan senyum innconnected yang dia punya dan tangan dikepalaku"Lu xun apa kau marah kepadaku?"tanyaku"tidak,memangnya kenapa?"tanyanya balik"dari tadi kau menjauhiku aku kira kau marah kepadaku"balasku"aku bukan ingin mauhimu tapi aku hanya mau sendiri"katanya

"kalau begitu jangan menjauiku lagi ya?"pintaku"pasti"balasnya,tiba-tiba aku tertidur lagi dan aku tak tau apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

_**KAMAR ANITA BANGUN TIDUR**_

Lho akukok berada dikamar apa mungkin Lu xun yang mengantarkanku mungkin saja bergegas untuk mandi karena air hangatnya sudah disiapkan oleh bibi selesai mandi dan memakai baju dan hiasan rambut aku pergi kekamar Lu xun saat aku ingin mengetuk pintu Lu xun langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

"Lho Anita kamu kok berada disini sih baru aku mau kekamarmu"katanya"tidak apa-apakan"balasku"kalau begitu ayo yang lain pasti sudah menunggu kita"ajaknya"iya"balasku

**_DALAM PERJALANAN_**

kami berdua bertemu dengan Ling tong dan Gan ning

"boyan ayo kita ke ruang rapat kita dipanggil"kata Ling tong

"baiklah,dah An"kata Lu xun

"Anita kamu juga ikut ini keadaan gawat istana terkepung oleh pasukan Wei"kata GAn ning

"Hah istana terkepung?"

"iya,ayo cepat!"kata Ling tong

_**Di ruang rapat**_

"di pintu selatan terdiri dari Gan ning, Ling tong,Han zhe di pintu utara aku,Jendral Dong xi,Bu zhi pintu dibarat Lu xun dan Gu yong di pintu timur zhang zhao dan zhang hong yang lain amankan istana Ayo cepat! "kata master Lu meng

"SIAP"kata yang lain aku pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan untuk jaga-jaga dan aku ikut shang xiang untuk mengamankan taman dan aula dan Lady Da dan Lady Xiaomenjaga dapur sampai ruang senjata untuk membantu para prajurit panah

aku pergi ke pintu barat dekat dengan taman walaupun aku hanya bisa memakai busur, saat aku menembak panah ku ke atas aku melihat panah lain pergi ke Lu xun dengan reflek kakiku menuju ke Lu xun sebelum panah itu megenai Lu xun aku mendorong tubuh Lu xun dan akibatnya aku yang terkena panah dan aku langsung pingsan.

**_POV LU_ XUN**

tanpa setauku Anita mendorongku dan dia terkena panah yang ingin mengenaiku aku menghapirinya dengan sisa-sisa kekuatanku,aku langsung membawanya kepada tabib Luo katanya panah tertusuk di badnya tidak terlalu dalam tapi panah itu mengandung racun ular yang membuat menjadi demam tinngi selama dia pingsan aku menebas pasukan Wei tanpa ampun akhirnya aku menemukan jendral pemimpin penyerang barat yaitu xu zhu aku menendangnya dengan sekuat tenaga"RASAKAN INI"kataku sambil menendang berapa jam kemudian orang-orang Wei itu pergi Wu mendapat kemenangan tapi kali ini kami tidak merayakannya dengan pesta dikarenakan Anita salah satu korban demam tinggi aku menemaninya sampai dia bangun,tapi dari tadi dia menggigil kedinginan aku memberinya selimut yang paling hangat yaitu pelukanku.

* * *

**_UPDATE MINGGU DEPAN _ ^**^


	4. Chapter 4:Hari apa ini?

_**chapter 4:Hari apa ini?**_

_** terimakasih sarannya Nakamura Aihara dan Terima kasih kaien-Aerknard**_**  
**

_**SELAMAT MEMBACA **_ **(~^o^~)**

* * *

**_POV ANITA_**

Saat aku bangun dari pingsanku aku merasakan kehangatan dan seseorang sedang memelukku dengan erat dan kepalaku bukan disebuah bantal tapi di...dada seseorang yaitu dada Lu xun, saat aku membuka mata aku melihat Lu xun sedang melihataku."An kau sudah bangun?"

"iya"balasku, tiba-tiba Lu xun mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak ingin ku dengar." An, maafkan aku ya, aku tidak bisa melindungimu dari panah beracun itu"katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, amarahku menjadi ganas aku menampar Lu xun dengan tenagaku"ka...kau jangan bilang begitu aku melindungimu karena...aku sayang padamu!"jawapku sambil menangis"kau marah padaku ya?"tanyanya dengan lembut"iya,aku sangat marah padamu kau bukan Lu xun yang kukenal Lu xun itu kalau ditolong pasti mengucapkan terima kasih dan...dan...daan"tiba-tiba ucapanku terpotong oleh pelukan Lu xun yang erat.

"Lu xun,maafkan aku ya aku tadi menamparmu."kataku pelan"sudah jangan dipikirkan aku yang salah."katanya pelan sambil tersenyum tipis"Lu xun,bolehkah aku pergi ke taman."pintaku"boleh,saja,tapi kau ku temani.""baiklah."kataku,tapi dugaanku salah, kukira Lu xun akan menggandeng tanganku, ternyata dia menggendongku, tangan kirinya memegang kakiku dan tangan kanannya memegang tubuhku.

"Lu xun, apa yang kau lakukan?"tanyaku tidak percaya "lho,bukannya kamu yang minta pergi ke taman"katanya "tapi, ka..."perkataanku dipotong olehnya"sudah jangan banyak cing cong, ayo sekarang kita berangkat!"katanya bersemangat.

_**DI TAMAN**_

Saat kami sampai di taman kami bukan duduk di kursi taman tapi,di tengah-tengah kumpulan bunga sesampai disana aku membuatkan Lu xun mahkota bunga dan dia juga membuatkanku mahkota bunga, selesai memangsakan mahkota bunga,kami berdua bermain kejarjaran.

"Hahahaha,ayo Lu xun tangkap aku"tantangku padanya "kemari,aku akan menangkapmu"katanya sambil berlari,saat aku berlari"wooooww,aduh"aku terjatuh karena batu yang cukup besar dan Lu xun juga jatuh karena kakiku,dia jatuh bukan di permukaan tanah tapi,dia atasku."Aaaaa...Lu xun jangan seperti ini"kataku malu,dia hanya tersenyum saat diatasku"tidak apa-apakan"katanya santai "Tapi,dengan posisi ini kan kita nanti dituduh melakukan hal-hal yang jelek"kataku padanya"Haaaaaa,aku ngantuk, aku mau tidur dulu!"katanya sambil menutup mata,tiba-tiba Sun shang xiang datang"Anita,YA TIAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"katanya kaget tingkat kaisar"Mmmmm,maafkan aku mengganggu, sampai jumpa"katanya sambil berjalan ke aula"shang xi..."ucapanku terpotong karena tangan Lu xun yang masuk dalam mulutku,tapi aku punya ide untuk masalah ini yaitu gigit"aaaaaa,Na apa yang kau lakukan?, sakik tau"kata Lu xun diatasku"itu, salahmu,ayo cepat minggir"kataku membentak"kalau aku tidak mau?""aku akan melakukannya dengan paksa"kataku,sambil mendorongnya dengan kedua kakiku,akhirnya dia terjatuh juga,sekarang dia berada disebelahku"Na,apa kamu gak lapar"tanyanya"iya,aku lapar!"balasku"ayo,kita ke ruang makan!"katanya,sambil menggandeng tanganku.

_**DI RUANG MAKAN**_

_"_Mmmmm,ada baozi"kataku sambil mengambil baozi"An,jangan dimakan kita belum ijin"kata Lu xun sambil memaraiku.

"baiklah."kataku"permisi,ada yang bisa saya bantu?"tanya seseorang, yang keliatannya seorang koki"bolehkah kami meminta makanan?"tanya Lu xun"baiklah,akan saya siapkan"balasnya.

_**13 menit kemudian**_

_"ini,_makanannya"kata koki itu sambil pergi"An,aku suapinya""Mmmm,baiklah"balasku,Lu xun mengambil sumpit sambil menyuapiku"enak?"tanyanya"enak,kok"balasku,dia hanya tersenyum saat melihatku,tiba-tiba Ling tong dan Gan ning datang"boyan,ayo kita keruang utama seluluh orang istana sudah berkumpul"kata Ling tong"memangnya ada apa?"tanyaku"aku, tidak tau yang penting ayo cepat!"kata Ling tong,aku dan Lu xun hanya bisa menurut sambil mengikuti mereka.

_**Di ruang utama**_

Saat aku dan Lu xun berada diruang utama Sun shang xiang sedang menangis"ada apa ini?"tanyaku,saat aku melihat sekeliling yang ikut perang sudah pulang semua tapi mereka semua bersedi"Tuan Sun jian,telah pergi"kata Master Lu meng,aku langsung menutup mulut"ayo,sekarang kita harus mengubur ayah"kata pangeran Sun ce.

**SELESAI PEMAKAMAN**

Selesai pemakan,terlintas pikiran takut kehilangan"Lu xun apa kau akan ikut perang seperti yang lain?"tanyaku kuatir,Lu xun langsung memanglingkan badannya kepadaku"iya,memangnya kenapa?"tanya Lu xun"aku takut kalau kau akan...mati!"balasku,senyum Lu xun langsung memudar"Tidak,aku tidak akan mati"kata Lu xun tapi, aku masih ragu.

"janji?"tanyaku"janji!"balasnya"Na,ayo cepat kamu kekamar ini sudah larut malam!"katanya"iya"balasku,aku langsun pergi kekamar untuk tidur.

_**Bangun tidur**_

Saat aku bangun dari tidurku yang nyenyak,aku segara mandi dan memakai bajuku pagi dan keluar kamar untuk menemui Lu xun.

"Tok..tok..tok Xun kau sdah bangun"tanyaku"sudah"balasnya,dia membukakan pintu untukku"baru saja aku ingin menjemputmu"katanya"tidak apa-apakan"balasku"Mmmm,Na mau kah kau ikut, aku nanti malam pergi ke perayaan musim gugur?"pintanya"baiklah"kataku"ayo,Na kita sarapan"katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

_**Di perjalanan**_

Saat kami hendak pergi, kami menemukan 2 orang laki-laki dan 1 perempuan, yaitu Ling tong,Gan ning dan shang xiang.

"Boyan,kamu sudah menemukan pasangan di perayaan nanti malam?"tanya Ling tong"eh,Gongji boyan itu pasti sama Anitakan"kata Gan ning"Mmmm,Gongji kamu sama siapa nanti malam?"tanya Lu xun"kalau aku sih sama shang xiang"balasnya"kalau kamu xingba?"tanya Lu xun "aku,juga tidak tau"balasnya"eh,kalian ayo kita ke ruang makan,aku sudah lapar nih"ajak Shang hanya bisa menurut kepadanya untuk mengikutinya ke ruang makan makan.

_**Di ruang makan**_

Saat diruang makan semua orang membicarakan untuk nanti malam,tapi jga ada yang masih bersedih atas meninggalnya Yang mulia Sun jian.

"Lu xun apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"boleh"

"mmmm,Lu xun kapanya ulang tahunmu?"

"ulang tahunku, hari pertama musim panas"

"oh'

"memangnya kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa."

_**SELESAI MAKAN**_

Selesai makan aku pergi ke perpustkaan untuk mencari reseb membuat kue.

"Akhirnya,aku menemukannya"kataku girang,aku mempelajarinya dengan teliti memang sih aku membuat kue untuk Lu xun walaupun ulang tahunnya masih lama,tapi aku harus belajar dengan baik untuk membuat kue yang terasah sudah mau malam, aku pergi kekamarku untuk mandi dan dandan sencantik -tiba pintuku kamarku diketuk seseorang.

"tok...tok An. kamu ada didalam"

"ada!"balasku sambil membuka pintu

"sudah,siap?"tanya Lu xun"siap!"balasku dengan semangat,kami berjalan sambil berjalan Lu xun hari ini memakai baju bewarna merah seperti apai sama denganku tapi bedanya merahku seperti mawar.

_**DI KOTA**_

Saat dikota aku melihat permen aku meminta Lu xun untuk membelikannya"Lu xun belikan permennya untukku"pintaku.

"iya,akan kubelikan"katanya sambil mendekati penjual permen itu,akhirnya aku mendapatkan permen yang keliatannya sangat enak,kujilat permenku dengan semangat.

"enak?"tanya Lu xun

"iya,enak sekali" balasku

"bagi dong"kata Lu xun

"ini"kataku sambil memberi Lu xun permen yang kujilat tadi.

"ayo,Na kita duduk disana"ajak Lu xun"iya"

"Lu xun bintangnya indah ya"kataku

"iya,indah tapi ada yang lebih indah nanti"kata Lu xun"apa itu?"tanyaku"kembang api"balasnya.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang terdengar sapaan"hai,kalian berdua romantis sekali"kata Ling tong"iya,betul"kata Shang xiang.

"eh,kalian mau duduk?"tanyaku"iya"kata mereka berdua serempak"Gongji kamu juga romantis sama putri"ejek Lu xun yang membuat orang diejak itu pipinya merah"tidak,kok"kata mereka berdua"kalian semua diam, keliatannya pesta kembang apinya sudah dimulai"kataku sambil memandangi langit yang penuh bintang dan kembang api.

* * *

_**HEM LEBAY YA MAAF KALAU LEBAY.**_

_**UPDATE MINGGU DEPAN **_**(_** _)**  
**


End file.
